uma_familia_da_pesadafandomcom-20200213-history
Jesus
'Jesus de Nazaré Jesus Cristo Jesus, é a figura central do cristianismo. '''Os cristãos vê-lo como o Messias anunciado no Antigo Testamento e como o Filho deDeus, que providenciou salvação e reconciliação com Deus para a humanidade, morrendo por seus pecados, em seguida, levantar-s e dos mortos. Nos primeiros episódios, adulto Jesus foi dublado por Seth MacFarlane. Em episódios mais recentes, Alec Sulkin assumiu o papel. Uma mordaça de pé é que Jesus dirige um Cadillac Escalade. Em "North by North Quahog", ele é visto no carro em um trailer de acção para Mel Gibson 's ''A Paixão de Cristo 2: Crucifica Este e é interpretado por Jim Caviezel opostoChris Tucker. Em "ambição cega", Deus é visto dando em cima de uma mulher em The Drunken Clam. Depois de acender o cigarro com um raio, Deus define o bar acidentalmente no fogo, apontando para a mulher, causando raios para golpeá-la, sobre a qual ela explode a partir do imenso calor causando um incêndio a entrar em erupção. Como Deus grita seu nome, ele vem e Deus diz a ele para obter o Escalade para que eles possam escapar. Em "Chitty Chitty Morte bang", Jesus também tem o poder de transformar água em funk. Stu Griffin em Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story segmento "de Stu & Stewie Excellent Adventure", explica o tempo de viagem de férias para seu eu mais novo, relacionando suas férias anterior aos tempos bíblicos, quando ele voltou para ver Jesus Cristo. Ele observa que suas habilidades podem ter sido um pouco exagerado. Jesus é mostrado executando Art Metrano "truques" 's enquanto cantarolava "Fine and Dandy". Em "Profundamente Gargantas", em resposta a Lois Griffin pergunta "s" E se Jesus tivesse desistido? ", Ele é visto em um ambiente doméstico gasto, descansando em uma cadeira, crianças correndo amok em torno dele, e ele chama a sua mãe a respeito de porque a tábua de passar ainda para fora. De acordo com "Boys Do Cry", Stewie admira Jesus, e imagina o que seria como para encontrá-lo. Ele entra em um quarto na casa de Jesus para encontrá-lo em pé em uma banheira, lavar nu si mesmo. Vendo Stewieobservá-lo, ele continua. Em "It Takes a Village Idiot, e I Married One", o prefeito Lois Griffin afirma que Adolf Hitler está tramando comThe Legion of Doom para assassinar Jesus, desta forma ela pode obter o dinheiro do contribuinte para o bem de Lago Quahog. Em "No Meals on Wheels", Peter acredita que ele é Jesus quando ele descobre choque estático. Em "Petergeist", de acordo com Stewie, Jesus é realmente chinês e seu sobrenome é Hong. Stewie também explica que Jesus não tem idéia de onde o sobrenome Cristo veio. De acordo com o filme pró-armas do Gun Associação Nacional em "E o Wiener é ...", Jesus e Moisés usou armas para derrotar os romanos. Durante sua segunda vinda, mostrado em "Stewie Loves Lois", a estatura de Jesus é encontrado para ser curto desde a ciência provou que as pessoas eram mais curtos nos tempos bíblicos. Peter Griffin alguma forma confunde Jesus com o Incrível Hulk durante Jonathan Weed funeral 's em em "Mr.Saturday Cavaleiro". Jesus se envolve com Quantum Leap durante o "O Pai, o Filho, eo Espírito Fonz", sendo ameaçado com uma espingarda depois de beijar a esposa de um agricultor. Em "I Dream of Jesus", é revelado que ele trabalhou em registros inoperantes Formato antes de Peter Griffinreconheceu. Os dois se tornaram amigos. Logo após a exibição pública de seus poderes, Jesus tornou-se uma celebridade instantânea, aparecendo em Paris Hilton party 's, no The Tonight Show com Jay ''Leno, no MTV Video Music Awards e em muitas revistas. ''Quando o status de celebridade torna-se demasiado para ele depois de uma overdose de drogas, ele está preso, e depois decide voltar para o esconderijo. Em "Believe It or Not, Andar de Joe on Air", Pôncio Pilatos e Judas Iscariotes encontrar espíritos afins no outro, e empinar fora para conspirar uma maneira de matar Jesus. Peter graças Jesus quando Carter Pewterschmidt admite que teve um bom tempo com Peter em "Screwed oPooch". Jesus começa a explicar que não era realmente ele que havia ajudado, quando Vishnu interrompe para dizer que não importa como ele está acostumado a isso. Jesus tem um amigo chamado Trevor, que disse "Olá" para ele durante ''The ''Bachelorette, como visto em"Brian the Bachelor". Jesus é visto no sofá comendo batatas fritas e assistindo o show, quando o telefone toca imediatamente, e ele diz que estava assistindo isso acontecer. Ele também faz uso de seus poderes para ajudar seu jogo de golfe, como visto em "Holy Crap". Embora ele é "Employee of the Week" em Happy-Go-Lucky Brinquedos, ele está no campo de golfe que vai para sua quarta Birdie. Ele faz o seu balanço, e as terras de bola muito perto do buraco, a ponto de entrar. Usando seu poder, ele recebe a bola entrar. Em "O corte do pai de Stewie", ele e Joseph ter um argumento para que ele chama Deus e pergunta se ele pode viver com ele. Deus, na cama com uma mulher jovem, sua namorada chamada Janet, afirma que não é um bom momento para ele vir. Jesus é dublado por Seth Green aqui. On "Goy Família", Jesus reembolsa os Griffins uma visita para endireitar suas identidades, e menciona como ele próprio é um judeu. Ele aparece como "Black Jesus" em "Jerome é o novo preto". Esta variação é dublado por Kevin Michael Richardson. Um Jesus preto em um crucifixo aparece e torna-se um breve ponto de conversa em "The Source Splendid". Em "Go, Stewie, Go!", Jesus está do lado dos atletas em um jogo de queimada contra os mansos. Em "Abril em Quahog", Jesus apagou Mort Goldman e insinuou que ele estaria indo para o inferno por não acreditar em seus poderes quando o mundo foi pensado para estar chegando ao fim. Ele é mencionado em "And Then There Were Menos", quando James Woods explica que ele era agora um cristão nascido de novo. Em "Amigos de Peter G", a revelação de seu nascimento faz com que três homens a esfaquear repetidamente o outro até a morte. Ele também é visto como uma figura em um crucifixo quando Peter tem o grupo AA mudar o centro da comunidade para se assemelhar a uma igreja para enganar Joe Swanson quando todos tinham bebido. A versão estendida de "Negócios Estrangeiros" apresenta um comercial de televisão para "Eita-It" marca lanche crackers. Em "Jesus, Maria e José", Peter conta sua própria versão da história da natividade. Durante este, Brain afirma que a história é ficcional. Stewie fica irritado e referências "I Dream of Jesus". e pergunta-lhe quanto mais uma prova de que ele precisa. Stewie admite que tem interferido com os muitos tempos passados em "A Vida de Brian". Um corte mostra-lhe plantar a idéia de se rebelar na cabeça de Judas durante a Última Ceia, observando que ele só tinha a salada, enquanto Jesus tinha cinco margaritas. Quando Carter Pewterschmidt teme ser acusado de ser judeu para o cancelamento do Carnaval de Natal noQuahog Shopping em "Indivíduo do Natal", ele tem um banner gigante proclamando o restabelecimento da retratar carnaval consigo mesmo e com Jesus. Peter e Lois chocar-se com Jesus no Quahog Shopping em Christmastime em "O 2000-Year-Old Virgin" e Peter configura uma noite fora com os caras para comemorar seu aniversário. Quando os rapazes descobrem que Jesus ainda é virgem, eles decidem ajudá-lo a ficar com alguém. No entanto, ele lança seu olhar sobre Lois e ela fica e Peter para concordar com o affair. Mas quando Peter descobre que jogar a virgem é uma farsa rotina por Jesus, ele corre para parar as coisas, apenas para descobrir que Lois já se recusa a enganar bem. Jesus finge que tudo foi um teste de seu casamento e foge. Stewie explica a Brian que Jesus realmente não morreu na cruz em "Stewie, de Chris & Brian ExcellentAdventure" como Deus descobre em um fraque que era realmente devido a cocaína e trauma para o cólon.